The present invention relates to systems and methods for modifying the emissions and effects output of a pyrotechnic device by exposing the pyrotechnic device's emissions to electromagnetic radiation.
Most pyrotechnic devices rely on exothermic chemical interactions created by combining an oxidizer with a fuel source, known as a pyrotechnic composition. The chemical reactions can create a combination of heat, light, sounds, and gas based on the pyrotechnic composition within the device. Photonic emissions are released in the flame of a pyrotechnic device as a result of the relaxation of excited electrons returning to their ground state and releasing their quantized energy. A pyrotechnic composition can be adjusted to meet individual performance requirements such as desired light emissions across the electromagnetic spectrum, adiabatic flame temperature, dominant wavelength, and spectral emission purity. However, the process of adjusting the pyrotechnic composition is time intensive; additionally, the possible emission and effect profiles of pyrotechnic devices are limited by the electronic transition energies of atomic and molecular emissions produced by the chemical reactions. Adjusting the pyrotechnic composition cannot efficiently augment or amplify electron excitation pathways or access new excitation pathways, severely limiting the variety of emission and effect profiles. Once a pyrotechnic composition has been created, changes to the emission and effect profile cannot be made without changing the pyrotechnic composition.
To solve these problems, embodiments of this invention disclose the application of electromagnetic radiation (EMR) to the flame of a pyrotechnic device to allow much greater variety in emission and effect profiles without the need to change the pyrotechnic composition. Irradiating pyrotechnic emissions causes additional excitation of electrons within the irradiated area (e.g. additional excited electrons or further excitation of previously excited electrons). When these electrons relax to a lower state, the resulting photons can augment or amplify the normal pyrotechnic emissions. By irradiating the emissions with specific frequencies and durations of EMR, the size of emission flames and plasma, the electromagnetic emissions, the dominant wavelength of emissions, and spectral purity of emissions can be discretely controlled. Applying a series of varying EMR can produce a multitude of effects over the course of a single pyrotechnic event.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a pyrotechnic device can be irradiated by an external EMR source which is not coupled to the pyrotechnic device. The external EMR source can generate EMR directed towards a specific point with a discrete EMR source (e.g. a laser) or towards a region with an area of effect EMR source (e.g. a RF transmitter). Varying the frequency, amplitude, and/or flux of the generated EMR can affect the pyrotechnic emissions (e.g. dominant wavelength, spectral purity, brightness) of the pyrotechnic device while varying the duration of transmission (e.g. continuous transmission for a particular duration, a series of pulses) of the EMR can affect the pyrotechnic effects (e.g. creating patterns or designs). To tailor EMR output to create a desired emission and effect profile, programmable hardware within the external source can transmit a plurality of EMR of various frequencies, power levels, and durations of transmission.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an EMR source can be coupled to a pyrotechnic device. A coupled EMR source can include an independent power source to allow the system to remain portable. In some embodiments, the coupled EMR source creates a localized electromagnetic field (EMF) across the pyrotechnic emissions to irradiate the emissions.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.